


Put Aside the Day

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple relaxes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Aside the Day

She watched him set aside the mask, taking in the view of his face before he paused to wipe it clean. He left the towel around his neck as he came over, settling on the bed with her. His fingers were sure, reaching out to remove the thin, delicate frames of her glasses, setting them aside with delicacy.

This was their time. This was what they could be, in his castle, where Cobra Commander could not intrude.

She tasted his lips in a new kiss, and put all thoughts of the world, of terror, and domination, aside, to have this.


End file.
